somealthistoryinmysoupfandomcom-20200215-history
After The Shame: Summer Sunshine
After the shame... And how it started. No one really knows, mostly all just biased people who think world ended due to China or Russia n' stuff. The world is too looted even see what truly happen inside past. But, we find our own way. We always do... Locations The main location in-game is a empty field of land being worked to be added onto Phoenix city, but again those builders never made it. * Bunker - Set up by Roblox Federation government to be ready from nuclear attack, now is cover inside dirt and trash due to a mutant outbreak and earthquake. Many type of survivors come out from that ruined bunker. Or even worst, mutants. * Crane Tower - This crane tower used be spot for builders put down bill boards, but ever since a mutant outbreak came half of builders are dead. A tales of researchers after end of world came to heal disease, no one know what happen to them. This crane tower is now hip spot for survivors from bunker come to rest, even guarded by Mercenary Family. * Drale Bridge - This bridge was link to Mesa, but ever since the end of world the bridge been destroyed down to dust. Robloxian Border Partol show up to defeat back at enemy forces invading, but they fail. Factions * Bunker Survivors - One of most common folk around this city, the survivors can turn into criminal or respect human inside society, or if the toxic waste spread enough a mutant. * The Coat Men - One of oldest factions of city, they wear mask and coat. A lot of coat men either inside their 30's or 20's. A lot of them just walk around, maybe even tell few secrets about city. Their logo is green smiley face. * Mercenary Family, is criminal family before the end of world now they use ex-ROBLOX troops to guard the locations that useful to build backup a society and source of cash. They very useful for most factions with low troops, because the Mercenary Family will show hell onto criminals or factions that mess with small factions. * Builder Remnants - These builders have live and not turned into mutant, they mostly can recall all things they did inside their job. A lot of them become raiders or leave to more finished part of city. Weapons Few weapons remain, mostly because nuclear attack blast them all away. The most common gun is Glock 26. Ammo is rare after the chaos of nuclear war, so you run out of it quick. Melee be super common, due to anything found onto ground can be melee. A lot of military weapons be rusted down or destroyed, so be careful with military weapon. Artillery would not be that hard find, all you need very heavy scrap or find shells laying down onto roads. Nuclear weapons at this time be stuck or just blow up before. Machine guns still exist around patrol zones, but the ammo must be care for. Shotguns, rifles, would be looted before you can get hold on it.